


Acrophobia

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is watching a  documentary





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt edge

Acrophobia

by  Bluewolf

Blair shuddered as he watched the TV program about Bolivia.

Usually if he gave a class a TV program to watch as 'homework' he had seen it first - but he had set this particular one as 'required watching' for his Anthropology 201 class without having already seen it. And of course he had to watch it, taking notes as he did, so that he could if necessary direct the next-day discussion so that it covered every aspect of the program.

He was terrified as he watched the trucks driving along the narrow, high-level Yungas Highway in Bolivia, accompanied by an emotionless voice describing its dangers.

Intellectually he knew that the narrator was simply giving the viewers information about the number of vehicles that failed to negotiate the road safely. He knew that even if the edge of the road collapsed under the weight of one of the trucks being followed by the program, the camera might show the vehicle teetering with one wheel dangling over the vertical drop (or even falling after the driver jumped out of the cab to safety) but it was most unlikely to show a truck going off the road and dropping the hundreds - thousands - of feet to the valley below with the driver still in his seat - even if something like that happened while the program was being filmed.

Finally (the segment could only have been a few minutes long but to the acrophobic Blair it seemed like hours) the program moved away from the mountain road and dropped to lower levels. Certainly the view from the road was spectacular - but Blair preferred the scenery of the lower levels. With a sigh of relief he relaxed, and sat back to enjoy the rest of the program.

 

https://news.southamerica.travel/most-dangerous-roads-in-south-america/


End file.
